The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper
| duração = | criador = | país = | idioma = Inglês | diretor = | produtor = | apresentador = | narrador = | elenco = | abertura = | encerramento = | emissora orig = Fox Kids | emissora luso = | form_exibição = 480i (SDTV) | transmissão = 24 de fevereiro de 1996 - 17 de outubro de 1998 | temporadas = 4 | episódios = 52 | precedida_por = | seguida_por = | relacionados = }} The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (no Brasil, As Novas Aventuras de Gasparzinho e As Espetaculares e Novas Aventuras Casper e em Portugal As Assombrosas Aventuras de Casper) é uma série de televisão americana de desenho animado e spin-off de televisão animado do longa-metragem Casper, que, por sua vez, foi baseado no personagem de desenho animado Harvey Comics de Casper the Friendly Ghost. Produção Esta série foi proposta como uma seqüência de ação ao vivo, no momento em que a filmagem principal foi feita em Gasparzinho, e um tratamento foi escrito, mas uma combinação de bilheteria grosseira (embora o filme tenha arrecadado US $ 100 milhões nos EUA). o orçamento era mais da metade desse total e os analistas previam ganhos muito maiores para o filme) e o fato de tanto Christina Ricci quanto Bill Pullman estarem ligados a outros projetos depois de Gasparzinho e não estarem disponíveis até mais de um ano depois causou a ideia para ser desfeito. Os produtores então decidiram abandonar as idéias de sequência de ação ao vivo e desenvolveram essa série de desenhos animados para continuar a história. O show foi ao ar na Fox Kids television de 1996-1998 por 3 temporadas. 52 episódios foram produzidos, mas apenas os 46 primeiros apareceram na FOX, com o restante estreando no FOX Family Channel . Muitas das mesmas pessoas que trabalharam neste programa também trabalharam em Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs e Pinky and the Brain (o último dos quais foi um spin-off do primeiro; coincidentemente, o primeiro também estreou na FOX). O novo Gasparzinho quebrou a partir de versões anteriores, seguindo um padrão no estilo de sitcom de one-liners e gags de cultura pop de uma maneira similar à do Casper. Aparentemente, a atualização funcionou, já que Gasparzinho atingiu o topo do ranking de classificações para animação infantil em sua primeira de duas temporadas no ar. O show também freqüentemente quebraria a quarta parede. O show usou velhos personagens de apoio de Casper, como Spooky , a prima do Casper Spooky, "Ghoulfriend" do Spooky Pearl (ou "Poil", como representado pelo sotaque do Brooklyn ) e Nightmare, o cavalo fantasma que, ao contrário dos cartuns e quadrinhos originais, na verdade não fala (embora dublado por Frank Welker ). O show também apresentou novos personagens, incluindo a super professora de Casper, Ms. Banshee. Personagens Gasparzinho Casper McFadden vem assombrando a casa de sua família em Whipstaff Manor há algum tempo, tendo morrido de pneumonia (segundo um jornal visto durante a cena no sótão do filme) depois de ter ficado no frio por muito tempo quando tinha doze anos de idade. anos. Agora, sob os cuidados de seus três tios problemáticos, Stretch, Stinky e Fatso, a vida após a morte de Casper não é exatamente agradável. Ele teve que aturar as palhaçadas ultrajantes de seus tios e seu desejo de ganhar um amigo em um humano está sempre arruinado. Casper é muito amigável e extrovertido, mas às vezes parece um pouco tímido. Como no filme, ele é dublado por Malachi Pearson. O Trovão Fantasmagórico O Trio Espectral são os tios de Casper, e eles odeiam os humanos, ou como eles os chamam, "carnudas", "skinsacks" e "sacos de ossos". Eles incluem Stretch , o líder de cabeça quente, Stinky , que quase sempre cheira e usa o mau hálito em outros, e Fatso , que gosta de comer. Os três são caóticos em todos os sentidos e não conseguem resistir a assustar, não importa o custo. No entanto, há um ponto de virada em seus horríveis modos quando eles cumprem sua promessa ao Dr. Harvey, e conseguem sua esposa Amelia para ele no filme. Como no filme, eles são dublados por Joe Nipote, Joe Alaskey e Brad Garrett , embora na terceira e quarta temporadas Fatso seria dublado por Jess Harnell , que também expressou Fatso nos filmes diretos para o vídeo: Casper: Um começo espirituoso e Casper encontra Wendy . (Notavelmente, Harnell também expressou Wakko Warner , que, como Fatso, também tem um apetite voraz, e foi um dos três irmãos maníacos que irritaram perpetuamente um psiquiatra .) Dr. Harvey Dr. James Harvey (ou "Doc", como ele é chamado pelo Ghostly Trio) é um psiquiatra e é mostrado para ser um ex-aluno da Universidade Johns Hopkins . Após a morte de sua esposa Amelia, ele se tornou um "terapeuta fantasma", apenas para encontrar e fazer contato com sua esposa, porque ele acredita que ela é um fantasma. No entanto, depois de saber que ela se tornou um anjo, ele e sua filha adolescente Kat permanecem em sua nova casa em Whipstaff, onde ele continua trabalhando como terapeuta fantasma, tentando (sem sucesso) reabilitar o trio fantasmagórico de fazer travessuras. O Dr. Harvey tem que aturar o Trio Espectral, que aprendeu a gostar dele, mas mesmo assim ele também. O Dr. Harvey é um cara tranquilo com um grande coração. Obviamente, ele ama Kat, embora às vezes ele pareça negligente com as necessidades emocionais de sua filha, agora sem mãe. Como demonstrado na cena do filme, onde ele fala com sua esposa angélica, ele está preocupado que ele não esteja cuidando bem dela, mas Amelia assegurou-lhe que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho, embora ela lhe desse um conselho "maternal" ( "Não pegue a extensão toda vez que ela receber um telefonema, batatas fritas não são uma comida de café da manhã ..." etc.) A versão animada do Dr. Harvey se desvia um pouco da versão cinematográfica, na qual o Dr. Harvey animado estava totalmente focado em ser um terapeuta e usava epítetos psicológicos quando falava com todo mundo, incluindo sua própria filha. Kat, Casper e os Ghosts simplesmente consideraram isso como uma excentricidade. O papel foi originado por Bill Pullman no filme de Casper, mas ele é dublado por Dan Castellaneta no show. Kat Harvey Kathleen "Kat" Harvey é a filha do Dr. Harvey e é retratada como a adolescente estereotipada que tem senso de humor. Ela tem cerca de treze anos de idade (mais ou menos a idade de Christina Ricci , que originou o papel no filme Casper, foi quando o filme foi filmado) e é uma boa companhia para Casper. Kat odeia ter que aturar o Ghostly Trio, porque nenhum deles se dá bem com ela como seria esperado. Kat é dublada por Kath Soucie no show. Spooky Spooky é a prima de Casper. Ele olha para o Ghostly Trio como seus heróis e, apesar de não ter nenhuma antipatia por Casper, despreza a falta de interesse de sua prima em assustar humanos. Como tal, Spooky está sempre tentando assustar Casper e se tornar o melhor da classe, mas geralmente falha. No entanto, debaixo do exterior fantasmagórico, Spooky também pode ter um leve ponto fraco por sua prima. Spooky é visualmente muito parecido com Casper, mas ele tem um nariz e sardas pretas, usa um chapéu marrom "doiby" e fala com um sotaque do Brooklyn. Ele é dublado por Rob Paulsen. Poil Poil é o "ghoulfriend" de Spooky. Muitas vezes distraído, Poil é quase sempre indiferente às situações atuais e leva as coisas muito literalmente. Ela adora Spooky e tudo sobre ele, até as sardas em seu rosto e seu nariz preto, é um bom amigo de Casper e não se importa tanto com o Ghostly Trio quanto Spooky. Ela é dublada por Miriam Flynn. Ms. Banshee Maddie Banshee é a professora da escola fantasma de Casper, Spooky e Pearl. De acordo com o nome dela , a Sra. Banshee pode gritar alto o suficiente para ser ouvida a várias cidades de distância, até mesmo para acordar os mortos. Banshee gosta de ser professora, mas sonha em ser uma cantora de ópera profissional. O Ghostly Trio (todos os três) tem uma queda pela Sra. Banshee e constantemente competir por seus sentimentos. Banshee está bem com o Trio, mas não se impressiona com seus esforços. Ela é dublada por Tress MacNeille. Âmber Whitmire e os Jennifers Amber Whitmire e os Jennifers são colegas e rivais de Kat na Friendship Junior High School. Amber e os Jennifers são retratados como abelhas rainhas ricas, mesquinhas e mimadas. Jennifer # 1 tem cabelo castanho e usa óculos e é a mais próxima de Amber, Jennifer # 2 tem cabelo ruivo, e Jennifer # 3 tem cabelo loiro e uma risadinha e é a menos inteligente das três. Amber é dublada por Sherry Lynn e os Jennifers são dublados por Debi Derryberry. Episódios Anexo:Lista de episódios de The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper possui 52 episódios e 4 temporadas. Categoria:Desenhos animados dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Séries de animação Categoria:1996 na televisão